A Glass of Blood
by Jurii
Summary: -{Quitis watched in horror as he cocked his head, ran his tongue over his fangs, bit down into her neck and began to drink.}-Chapter14 up!
1. The Dream

**Title: A Glass of Blood  
  
Author: Jurii  
  
Pairings: Quifer  
  
Current Rating: Pg13  
  
Genre: Drama/Horror/Romance  
  
Disclaimer: We all know the story, I don't own FF8. Happy?  
  
((BTW-depending upon the language, actions and interaction between the characters in the upcoming chapters, the rating may change.))  
  
.:.A Glass of Blood.:.  
**

_In a dark, dense fog, she trailed through the desolate streets of Dollet. _

_The streets she walked were the most perilous in the city. A street, at night, where a woman should never be alone._

And her excuse for being by herself? She was on a mission, a rather confidential one too.  
  
She remembered his instructions.  
  
"Find out their plans Quistis, do whatever it takes. Come back before night  
fall. And try not to let them figure you out." Squall advised her.

The sun is still up, but time is slowly slipping away...' she reached into her rain coat pocket and pulled out a small shred of paper, on it was labeled: (Address, 42-20)

'That's the place I have to go...'

She peered at the address of a small, nearby house.  
"12-25? I'm nowhere near 42-20!" she whispered loudly in rage and stomped her foot down.

Walking down the street in the vast, grey city brought the thought of death to her more than ever.  
  
The wind blowing the dead, dry leaves along the road. The chilly, thick mist that drifted in the air. The shadow that chased her wherever she went...

Perhaps it was just a silly fear, but she was fearful of her own shadow. She was almost like a child in that way.

And the thought puzzled her.  
  
Was death her shadow?

She recalled Edea once theorizing that the closer your shadow was to you, the sooner you were to die.  
  
But that was ridiculous! Almost just as ridiculous sounding as her idea, "Every time you sneeze, someone is thinking of you."

'Then why do you believe it?' her mind inquired.

Well, how could she not? To put disbelief in Edea's word was not wise. Whenever she told a story, a fortune or a premise, it was true—always in fact.  
  
Out of paranoia, she glanced at the dull, orange brick wall of a run-down Drugstore to look at her shadow.

Her hand clasped over her mouth as she gasped..

To her astonishment, her shadow was not close, per say a foot or two, however, standing directly beside her.

**Beside her...**

'Hyne...this...this is impossible......And, I'm not going to die! I'm—I'm perfectly fine! I'll finish this damn mission and return to Garden safely! I'm. Not. Going. To. Die.'  
  
Nevertheless, the influential words that spewed from her mouth were not powerful enough to hold back the anxiety.  
  
Her eyes welled with tears as she dread the worst.  
  
Letting her wild imagination posses her, she took off. She raced down the  
dim, grey streets, forgetting and abandoning her mission.  
  
She thought. To die, to drift in the land of lifeless spirits, left with  
nothing but precious memories surrounding her, was chilling.  
  
Death was her greatest nightmare, it had always been.

Using her feet like breaks on a bicycle or car, she stopped.

She gazed up into the sky , small dark pools of black swirled into  
gleaming, gold dots, stars.  
  
The combination of fruity, tropical colors in the sky burned into a quiet,  
yet, dark navy blue.  
  
The sun had retreat early this day and the moon found its way upon the  
stage to lighten up the show.

'I should go back to Garden...I have to...' she thought and embarked upon the search to locate her car.  
  
With her clean record, it hurt to abort the mission; other than that, if she didn't complete it and returned late....the consequences would be far worse.  
  
She jogged further down the street; with no prevail of sighting her car.  
  
'Where the hell is my car? It was red; in fact...it was the only red car! Where is it?? Where is it???' she began to lose control and gradually drowned in a river of apprehension.  
  
She was getting so ahead of herself, she began to wonder if the car was even red!

Light. A large, blinding light illuminated the street.  
  
She cuffed her hands above her eyes like a visor to see where the light  
came from.  
  
'The car!'

She scurried down the path screaming her lungs out, "That's my car!! Hey!! STOP! THAT'S MINE!! MY CAR!" she pleaded as the light of the stolen car faded into the dark, murky night.

Tears. Crystal clear tears crept down her flushed cheeks as she silently  
stood on the road.

'Hyne...what am I going to do now? I'm stuck on the most dangerous area of Dollet, alone.

**Alone...**  
  
Was she?  
  
She rubbed her shoulders speedily, trying to catch warmth.  
  
"Quistis..."  
  
She swiftly turned around, "Who—Who said that?"  
  
A black figure commenced towards her, "I've been waiting to find you for so long..." the figure stated with a soothing deep voice, the soothing deep  
voice of a male.  
  
She narrowed her eyes and took steps back the closer he came.  
  
"I've been waiting for you and you've been waiting for me......Come, come  
my love. Tonight is ours." He laughed wickedly.  
  
Without heed, Quistis tripped over a deserted can in the road. Stumbling  
back, she landed on the ground.  
- -CRUSH- -  
  
Quistis gulped, she had a feeling she knew what made the shatter sound.  
  
'My glasses...'  
  
She sat upright, not only did she have to worry about that stalker, her  
glasses were broken!

Even if she couldn't see very well, Quistis wouldn't let him have her so easily. She gathered her valor and arose from where she sat.

"YOU'RE MINE!" he cackled.

Quistis was injured by the fall and dragged her right leg as she tried to flee.  
  
He chuckled, "You have more bravery than I thought you had. Good girl." He applauded and clapped.

Quistis wouldn't give into his talk, she wouldn't make herself his, this was not her time to die.

"Aaah, yes. You have a bold heart, but I know how weak you are. Running  
away? Yes, you're weak." He tested her.  
  
She slowed down and leaned against a railroad-track beam.  
  
"Getting tired already? The fun's just begun!" he laughed out loud.  
  
She closed her eyes and glimpsed at her right leg, a shard of glass stabbed  
into her knee.  
  
**Blood.**

Blood streamed down her leg, it was a ghastly sight.

It made her sick.  
  
"Our unity has initiated, my love."  
  
Quistis could not see what he looked like, his garments were all black and  
he covered most of his face-up to his eyes-with his silk, black cape.  
  
His emerald colored eyes shimmered in the moon's light.  
  
He drew closer and closer.  
  
Quistis laid against the beam, strength, stamina, will...had failed her.  
  
He kneeled be forth her, "You and I...we...together WE shall be  
enternally."

Quistis's hand hovered of the shard of glass and with her quick wit,she pulled it out and pierced it into the stalker's shoulder.  
  
He sprung backward and yelped in pain.

**Escape. Escape. Escape.**

All she could think of was escaping; her heart beat rapidly as she made way through the street.

"Help me! Please! Somebodyyy!!! Help me!" her pleas echoed throughout the  
region.  
  
He pursued after her, faster than before, "How could you? Quistis!" he  
growled.  
  
Quistis enraged him, now she really had to getaway!  
  
But luck was not with her tonight and he pounced on her.  
  
"Tonight...TONIGHT." He tugged at her coat.  
  
She struggled and pushed, no success.

The stalker took his fist to her cheek and gave her a hard blow.  
  
A dark crimson liquid trickled from the edge of her lips as she lay under him.  
  
His face. He had skin as pale as a ghost, thin faint-peach colored lips, and a glint in his enticing emerald green eyes.

Those eyes were deep and she intently looked into them.  
  
His greasy pitch-black hair fell upon his face as he pulled her coat off.  
  
He flung her coat in the air and pulled down the neck of her long-sleeve  
shirt.

His tongue danced across his lips and announced, "Tonight, Quistis. I, Renato shall drink yours and wait until the night of full moon to seek you again, then I shall claim you as mine!"  
  
He was stronger than he looked, on top of Quistis, it felt as if a boulder was crushing her.

She trembled as he stroked his fingers through her hair and placed his cold  
hand against her cheek.  
  
Renato placed his head next to her neck and licked like a dog, making a  
quiet Slurping sound.  
  
He opened his mouth, making a "click".  
  
**Fangs.**  
  
He pressed his fangs against her soft skin.  
  
Renato's breathe grew heavier.  
  
He rubbed his fangs in an up and down motion against her neck, like he was  
deciding were to keep them.  
  
Quistis observed in horror as he cocked his head, ran his tongue over his  
fangs, bit down into her neck and began to drink.  
  
Her scream filled the entire City, waking babies, children, teenagers,  
adults.  
  
And...it was too late.  
  
The beast caught his prey.  
  
The nightmare had just started.  
  
**(((The first chapter! Well??? Did anyone like it???? Well, if you did I'll  
be updating frequently and I'd appreciate some reviews.))) **


	2. Truth

**(A/N: Thank you reviewers!! Indeed chapter one was quite creepy, heh heh, muwahahahaha!!!! clears throat eh hem. Well, on with chapter 2!!!!)**  
  
_She awoke, quilted with perspire. It was another nightmare...  
  
_

_Another nightmare..._

_The same one she'd had for 6 months.  
  
Ever since she was attacked that night, she lost a part of herself. Some rumored she'd lost her sanity; others believed it was her audacity.  
  
Whatever it was she didn't have it anymore and the doctors were convinced she no longer qualified for SeeD._

_****_

_**Their solution.  
**  
She was locked up inside a small, stuffy two level apartment.  
  
Quistis set her feet to ground and rubbed her temples.  
  
She lugged her feet down the stairs as she commenced towards her laptop.  
  
Quistis hit the spacebar button on her keyboard, bringing her screen back on.  
  
'I think I'll chat for a while...' she decided, took a seat in the swivel chair and logged onto instant messenger._

* * *

{Logging on.......  
  
Logging on......  
  
((Logged on! Welcome back, qUiStY!))

* * *

_Quistis adjusted her glasses and leaned her head on hand.  
  
"Here we go..." she pulled her lips up, making a smile, as she entered the "AWAKE" chatroom._

* * *

qUiStY: Hello? anyone here?  
  
qUiStY: Hello? Missdoc?  
  
qUiStY: Hellooo????  
  
Missdoc: Nice to talk to you again qUiStY!  
  
qUiStY: Yes, I'm glad!  
  
Missdoc: In fact, you're the only one I've been able to talk to. Besides, nobody's up at this time...  
  
qUiStY: Panic attacks  
  
Missdoc: So what's keeping you up?  
  
Missdoc: Oh...  
  
qUiStY: How long have you had yors?  
  
Missdoc: 2 months.  
  
qUiStY: six  
  
Missdoc: Well, you beat me!  
  
qUiStY: I'm not proud of it either.  
  
Missdoc: sigh I understand.......  
  
qUisty: Well, I'm getting a bit tired.  
  
Missdoc: Oh...well. Okay.  
  
Missdoc: Night.  
  
qUiStY: Goodnight.  
  
Missdoc: Don't dream!

* * *

_Quistis logged off. She was a bit tired, not that much though.  
  
She stood and sauntered to the windows.  
  
Quistis twirled the blinds, letting a wave of light enter the dark apartment.  
  
_

_'__6 months of panice attacks...6 long months of pain and misery.' She slicked her hair back.  
  
A knock interrupted the silence and the door opened. The Caretaker.  
  
Not only did they have her caged in an apartment away from her friends, they had a caretaker watch over Quistis like she was a brittle old woman. Like she had disabilities. Like she couldn't handle herself!_

_"Hello Quistis! I'm sorry I left you alone...I just thought I'd go buy some...uhh...food and...Oh look! I got your favorite—!"  
  
Quistis chuckled and straightened her silk, grey nightgown, "So how is he again?" she inquired.  
  
The caretaker, June, dropped the brown bag of groceries in shock, "Wha- what??" her eyes widened.  
  
Quistis grinned, "Don't fret. I'm not going to report you, I know about your little affair with the low self-esteem guy."  
  
_

_June didn't know how to respond so she bobbed her head up-down hurriedly and scurried into the kitchen.  
  
That conversation made Quistis feel older, like a mother to her daughter. Was this useful practice? No, Quistis didn't want children.  
  
To breed with a male? After the attack? It might've been possible before, when she wasn't so tense...  
  
Now? She didn't want to be near men, not until her nightmares ended.  
  
"Ohh! Maybe you should get dressed, Rinoa will be here to stopover soon."  
  
Rinoa. Of all of her friends, she least expected Rinoa to be the one visisting everyday with flowers.  
  
'The only one who actually didn't ogle at me.  
  
The only one who didn't think I was crazy.  
  
The only one who cared...'  
  
Even with Rinoa's daily visits, she still felt uneasy.  
  
Her friends...  
  
'My friends...'  
  
Nobody cared._

_"I don't need to get dressed. She sees me every damn day...and yet you still treat it like it's something to be delightful about! You know what? Just shut the fuck up, okay?! You don't care! Nobody cares! I don't care! I—I!"  
  
_

_She fell back, gasping for breath, coughing uncontrollably._

_Another attack._

__

_J__une raced over to Quistis with a plastic bag, like a balloon, she made Quistis inhale-then exhale.  
  
June took the bag away, she knew Quistis like a book. When she was hungry, when she wanted a drink, when she had similar attacks-when to take the bag away. Everything.  
  
Even her personality.  
  
Quistis's personality made a dramatic change after the attack. She wasn't the instructor she used to be, she was now nothing but a depressed, lonely, panic-freak.  
  
Quistis...with her little tantrums, lectures and poetical sentences.  
  
She was a piece of work._

_"I'm sorry...I'm sorry I make you endure this. I can't help it...it just...hurts." Quistis burst in tears, unable to confine her feelings.  
  
_

_Quistis full of guilty reflected on why she screamed at June.  
  
'Because I have no one else to express my feelings to. I have no one else to blame, or complain to. Nobody...'_

_—DING DONG—_

_"__That should be Rinoa...I'll get the door." June left her seat on the lime- colored carpeted floor.  
  
Quistis hastily wiped away her tears and arose from her position.  
  
Rinoa entered with a Bosque, "Hello June! Hello Quistis."  
  
Rinoa bestowed the Bosque to June.  
  
"So..." she pursed her lips.  
  
"How's life?" Rinoa beamed.  
  
Quistis shook her head, "Fine, thanks for asking."  
  
Rinoa took a seat on the couch, "Well, it's small talk in this small world."  
  
Quistis peered out the window. The city of Delling was radiant, too radiant perhaps.  
  
_

_She began to miss the little town of Balamb.  
  
The noisy, loud streets of Delling.  
  
The smokey, cloudy air of Delling.  
  
The tall buildings of Delling.  
  
It all bothered her, she longed to break away._

_"Well, it's not all small talk." Quistis finally answered.  
  
Rinoa massaged her wrist bones, "True...very true..."  
  
_

_June returned, in hand was a tiny glass of wine.  
  
Quistis obtained the glass and thanked June.  
  
Rinoa was not here just to say hi to Quistis.  
  
No. There was something deeper she had to tell.  
  
Quistis knew, her face had "How-am-I-going-to-tell-her?" written all over it._

_June observed as the two didn't congregate, not even a word or movement.  
  
"How about some of the Tele?" June proposed and turned on the Television.  
_  
{Delling City News}  
  
"Today is a mermeroable day. A day which we have all dread. A day of memories and sorrow. A day in which the devastating death of Edea Krama has come."  
  
_Rinoa's eyes broadened and June quickly shut off the television.  
  
The whole thing, every word the man stated rewound in Quistis's mind over and over.  
  
"Today is a mermeroable day. A day which we have all dread. A day of memories and sorrow. A day in which the devastating death of Edea Krama has come."  
  
_

_"Memorable day..."  
  
"We all dread..."  
  
"Memories and sorrow..."  
  
"Devastating death of Edea Kramar..."_

_"Edea...she's dead..." Quistis covered her mouth as tears began.  
  
Rinoa searched for the comforting words, any in fact.  
  
"We...I...it...Quistis I'm sorry!" Rinoa's eyes teared as well.  
  
Quistis, "Get out."  
  
Rinoa quietly sobbed in her hands, "We didn't want to tell you. She just kept getting sicker and sicker! We didn't want to make you more upset! How could we possibly tell you??"  
  
Quistis was at the edge, "You lied to me. You came here every fucking day with a wide smile on your fucking face! And how dare you ask me, "How could we?" You sicken me! You fucking treat me like a child!! Like I can't handle myself!!! As if I were going to collapse by knowing she was on the verge of death? Get out! I don't want you here anymore; leave before you make me more furious." She threatened.  
  
Rinoa sniffled and stepped back, June led her out of the apartment.  
  
And with a last word, Rinoa placed a hand upon her heart and said, "Goodbye forever."  
_  
**------WELL!!???? Did you like it??? What does Rinoa mean when she says, "Goodbye forever."??? What will happen to Quistis knowing about Edea's death?? What will happen in the next chapter????? Well, you'll find out if you review!!! C'mon, I need support!!! **


	3. Thriller, Not the song!

**(A/N: Thankyou for the reviews!!! )**

__

_An empty feeling in the pit of her stomach, begged to be filled.  
  
'I need to eat...'_

_Quistis sat upright and clutched her stomach.  
  
_

__

_Like a blade stabbing into her, the pain was excruciating.  
  
__"June...June..." she moaned.  
  
June hurriedly entered the living room with a small porcelain tea cup.  
  
Quistis grabbed it from her, like a child who hadn't learned their manners.  
  
She drank fast, hoping to make the pain end. The boiling hot tea spilled from the sides, wetting her.  
  
_

_Quistis gazed at the China cup with a twinkle in her azure eyes.  
  
'The pain...the pain....' Her mind griped.  
  
Quistis, in an instant crushed the cup with her hands.  
  
__It shattered and the pieces scattered all over her bare legs._

****

_**Blood.**_

__

_ June shrieked like a frightened little girl._

__

_The dark, cherry colored liquid dripped from her palms.  
  
__Her stomach growled and turned, she was so hungry....so thirsty.  
  
Watching the blood made her viciously thirsty, the lust to drink.  
  
She became parched as a fiery feeling burned in her lungs.  
  
Quistis's lips unlocked and a pink tongue depart her mouth.  
  
It found its way, down, upon her bloody palms. June clasped her hands over her mouth as she gasped.  
  
She was like a beast, viciously sucking upon her hands.  
  
Quistis had a strong desire...  
  
A special craving...  
  
She had a lust for blood._

* * *

That afternoon, June did not interact with Quistis.  
  
She was terrified of her patient.  
  
After what June witnessed...

She started to dread that Quistis was emerging into the state of a mentally- troubled person.  
  
June analyzed Quistis place her bandaged-wrapped hand against the window paine and peer outside.  
  
'She's been there 4 hours....' June fret.  
  
'Maybe knowing about Edea's death really messed her up....' She thought.

Or perhaps....  
  
Just perhaps....  
  
There was something else going on with Quistis......

"Quistis?" June disturbed the chain of silence.  
  
Quistis, for once in 4 hours, spoke, "What...do you want?" she whispered sickly.  
  
June bit down on her lip, "Umm, wouldn't you like to watch some of the TV. or maybe some of your classical music?"  
  
Quistis sighed heavily, "I don't care..." she raised her voice.  
  
June chose to turn on the TV.  
  
_**{Delling City News}  
  
((Breaking news)) ...He has escaped from the Desert Prison and could arme with a weapon! Lock your doors and call if you spot or hear him.  
  
Remember, his name is Seifer Almasy! He is wanted for associating with the Sorceress Ultimecia and murder! REMEMBER S-e-i-f-e-r A-l-m-a-s-y! Report him at this number: 1-800-EscapeeReport!**  
  
June shut off the TV. as she observed Quistis take her attention away from the outside.  
  
"Nothing, but crap." June she informed her patient.  
  
"Did he say...Seifer Almasy?" Quistis inquired.  
  
June nodded promptly.  
  
Quistis rubbed her temples and collapsed onto the couch.  
  
"I think I'll sleep here tonight June."  
  
June glanced at the clock.  
  
"I know it's only 6:00 June, but...why don't you go out with that depressed guy? I'm sure he'll love to be with you now. Enjoy yourself tonight. You know, party or something."  
  
_

_Quistis strived to make June go without being impolite.  
  
She wanted to have the apartment to herself.  
  
She wanted to think and research.  
  
And rest without dreams._

_"Well..."  
  
Quistis nudged June with her right foot and winked, "Get somethin' nice on and dance. You need a break."  
  
June hesitated somewhat, however, corporately did as Quistis proposed and headed for the door.  
  
"Goodbye forever."  
  
"What?" Quistis hastily sat upright with alarm.  
  
June giggled, "I said goodbye Quistis! ...Oh I'm sorry! Did I wake you?"  
  
Quistis shook her head, puzzled.  
  
June sent Quistis a warm smile and depart.  
  
_

_She left._

_'I could've sworn she said goodbye forever...'  
  
Quistis sat there for five minutes.  
  
She thought so hard it hurt her brain.  
  
'I think I'll have a drink.' She decided and prepared a glass of wine...again.  
  
She drank from a small, genuine glass leisurely, unlike the incident before.  
  
Tired. She grew weary after that drink.  
  
'No...I can't...sleep...I can't....dream....' she tried to force her eyes to stay open; nevertheless, she failed.  
  
Her eyes fluttered closed and she drifted into another dream...another nightmare. _

_

* * *

The girl spilled her drink as she boogied on the dance floor.  
  
Her boyfriend was quiet; he wore a black leather jacket and navy jeans.  
  
His shiny blonde hair was similar to Squall's cut.  
  
His eyes were deep, dark auburn.  
  
('Who is he? .......He looks familiar....' Quistis wondered.)  
  
He led her to a hot-pink pig-skin couch near the bar.  
  
The girl laughed crazily and slurred as she spoke.  
  
She was intoxicated.  
  
('Who is that girl? Why am I dreaming of them??...I can't see her face....' Quistis thought as she watched her dream, like a movie)  
  
He moved on the girl, and kissed her neck.  
  
She moaned in pleasure as the lights dimmed and a new song came on.  
  
The girl was having a great time.  
  
"Wanna' ditche this joint?" she pushed him off and he smirked, gesturing "yes."  
  
They trailed out of the noisy club called, "The MUSIC-boxxx"  
  
('Who the hell are these people? Why am I dreaming of them??' she wondered, oblivious to the fact that'd she knew the couple.)  
  
"Mmmm baby...." She moaned louder as he knecked her.  
  
His pace grew faster as he kissed her.  
  
Then...  
  
He paused, now the boyfriend licked her neck with a thirst, an extreme thirst, a longing for....  
  
(Blood. Quistis saw blood squirt from her neck as she digged her hands deeper into her boyfriend's back.)  
  
She screamed.  
  
Her screech so loud, everyone could hear...  
  
On the other hand....  
  
Nobody came.  
  
(Quistis's heart sank, she felt terrible for the girl. Whoever she was. 'Who is she?? Who is she damnt?!')  
  
As ripped down into her shoulder, her head fell back.  
  
Eye of white.  
  
Mouth opened. Blood creeping down her pale lips.  
  
Skin as lifeless as a zombie.  
  
The girl who was murdered.  
  
The sweet caretaker.  
  
The woman who actually was fond of Quistis.  
  
June. __

* * *

"Aaaaaah!" Quistis briskly erected.  
  
'No...no...NO!!!!!' her mind shrieked._

Another nightmare.  
  
But why wasn't it Quistis?  
  
Why June??  
  
Why was it June???  
  
It traumatized her.  
  
It appalled her.  
  
It riddled her.  
  
Quistis was in awe.  
  
Perpetually, for 6 months, she had the same dream....same nightmare.  
  
And now, this current night, it was different.  
  
She could not speak.  
  
Only, "Why?" was what she speculate.

****

**----BRRrrring, BRRrrring!----**  
  
Interrupted her grave thought.

**The telephone.**

She arose from the couch, picked the white cordless phone up and pressed "talk"  
  
"H-hello?"  
  
"Is this Miss. Trepe?"  
  
Quistis paused with wonder.  
  
"Yesss...may I ask, who is this?"  
  
"The Police."  
  
**------YAY!! CLIFFHANGERRRRRR!!!!! HOPED YOU LIKE IT!!! ISN'T IT SCARY?????? Well, as I've said before....I NEED REVIEWS!!!! beam so keep em comin yall. puts on ten-gallon hat yee-haw! I wanna bee just like Irvine**


	4. Time is of the essence

**(A/N: I'm so depressed...little reviews...what a pity...oh what the hay! On with the story!!!)  
**

She rivers  
  
She drowns  
  
Not a smile, but frown  
  
A heart that aches  
  
Tis like the piercing of a blade  
  
Such a lonely, lonely girl  
  
In this miserable world  
  
Aye, she the broken doll  
  
Sorrowful as the crystal tears fall  
  
She rivers  
  
She drowns

Written by me!  


_Quistis observed as they buried the casket of her dead caretaker, June.  
  
The tears simply would not arrive; she was too bewildered by these sudden deaths...  
  
She was troubled.  
  
After the ceremony, Quistis stood beside her beloved friend's grave.  
  
'I'll miss you June.' She thought.  
  
"Goodbye forever." She threw a rose upon June's burial ground and sauntered off back into the dark city, unaided by any companion. _

_

* * *

Prior to returning home, she bought a newspaper.  
  
Quistis had examined quite a few articles, on the other hand, the one that seemed to arouse her interest was, "The dog is loose!" article.  
  
It was the headline for today's news, reporting the escape of Seifer Almasy, the convicted sorceress knight.  
  
The many unrequited questions seemed to riddle people._

Especially, "How did he do it?"  
  
To discover the answer was far from happening.  
  
Quistis favored mysteries, the challenge of solving them was, to her, thrilling.  
  
She wondered. 'Maybe he wanted to cause some more havoc?' she giggled at that.

....She didn't know....

Quistis abandoned the newspaper, clout her blonde hair over-shoulder and began to pace.  
  
Her mind bubbled.

....He was here....

"It doesn't make sense...nothing makes sense anymore." She yelled in frustration.  
  
'Something is going on in this city...something bizarre....The questions is, what is it?' she query herself.

....Watching her....

Quistis moisten her lips with the edge of her tongue.  
  
'I need more wine...no! I shouldn't drink anymore. I should honor June by doing as she wished I had. Never to drink again.' She solemnly vowed.

.....In her house....

---SHATTER---

.....Now.....

A loud sound, like a vase breaking, interrupted her thoughts.  
  
She quivered as her heart beat quicker, louder.  
  
(Heart: BA DUM, BA DUM, BA DUM)  
  
'He's back...He's back!' she dread.  
  
Quistis swiftly grabbed a box cutter, from the coffee table, as her defense.  
  
"Who—WHO'S THERE?!" she shouted, her voice shakey.

**Fear and Panic.  
**  
She froze as the hearing of footsteps did not come from the front of her....however....the back.  
  
A hand clasped over her mouth and body weight upon her's threw the two down.  
  
Quistis screamed as the they fell down onto the carpeted floor.

"GET...OFF!" she kicked the attacker with quick wit and crawled backward, away from him.

She drew the box cutter.  
  
**A threat.**  
  
The head of a blonde man was what she saw...  
  
The grey trench coat of a murderer was what she saw...  
  
The gunblade of a soldier was what she saw...

"Sei...fer???" she gasped, still holding the box cutter.  
  
He hastily arose and fixed his eyes on her.  
  
"Come with me." He commanded.  
  
Quistis held the box cutter towards him once again, ready.

At least, she thought she was.

Seifer slapped it out of her grasp and pursued after her.  
  
Quistis struggled and used all of her power...without triumph.  
  
The ex-sorceress knight had her pinned against the window pane, tears flooding down her cheeks.  
  
"It's not what you think! Damnt, I'm trying to help you." He enlightened his ex-instructor.  
  
She whimpered, full of apprehension.  
  
It was not the fright of Seifer, yet, remembrance of the vicious attack she'd endured in Dollet.  
  
"Come with me Quistis. I won't hurt you. They will. Tonight, is the night of the full moon. He'll come back to finish you. He'll come back to kill you, drink your blood, all of it."  
  
He whispered in her ear, "You must come with me; you're the only one left."

Quistis was confused and terrified.  
  
What was going on?  
  
He lightened his push on her and looked intently into her eyes, "The world tests the human race on survival."

Quistis kneaded her shoulders, "What...is going on? Can you tell me that?"  
  
He turned towards the window and gazed at the moon.  
  
"No time." He responded and hauled her by the hand, out of the apartment.

They hurried through the corridors of each floor.  
  
All that she could think of was what he said.  
  
"Tonight, is the night of the full moon. He'll come back to finish you."  
  
Things in the city were getting really freaky....  
  
****

**---EXHAUSTED. NEED REST. I. WANT. TO. BE. LIKE. FUJIN. Lol!! Nah, I'll find another FF character I wanna-bee like! - Hmm...let's see.....** **((By dee way mon, gimma more reviews! Need sapport!! -)**


	5. Thankys note

Note to my reviewers:  
  
I appreciate you reviewing my story soooo much....that I made this thankys page for you!  
  
Thankyouuuuuuu,  
  
Anime-freak-4life  
  
j'adore-dior  
  
CWolf2  
  
Summer Flare1  
  
Quistis-the-lonely  
  
Pretty Green Eyes

Neko-Yuff16

Clarithea

I love Ashe

Angel-brokensorrow

Karla3

Athena9784

The Dragon Sorceress

Juliet3

FFandKHfan24

Shinju no Hikari

Beautiful Songstress

Emina

Thugstra

And my wonderful anonymous reviewers!  
  
Anime-freak-4-life (Thankyou so much! You were my first reviewer!!)  
  
J'adore-dior (You're so sweet! You really like my story? Thankyou! I hope that you continue Tug of War!!)  
  
CWolf2 (I enjoyed your remark on the first chappy being very suspenseful! Thankyou for putting in your opinion!!!)  
  
Summer Flare1(I just thought I'd try using Quifer instead of Sieftis! But, anywaiiz...The story will soon be totally seiftis, with a twist )  
  
Quistis-the-lonely(Aww! You really like my stories? I wish you would write some! I want to read yours and review!)  
  
Pretty Green Eyes( You're Irish? I am a little Irish myself! And not only that!, I'm learning Japanese myself! )

Neko-Yuff16(Animalistic? Lol. I guess you could put it that way and don't worry I'll update sooner!)

Clarithea(Thankyou-And I hope I can get to see your Vampire story too! Good luck!!)

I love Ashe(Thankys to you! Oh and btw, I didn't really base it on a movie, more like a book. Vamps vs. Wolves.)

angel-brokensorrow(Thankys to you!! Funky format? Lol. I just happen to be fond of italics )

Karla3(I still love your storys and I am delighted to see that you've read and reviewed mine! Thankys to you!!!)

Athena9784(You're impressed? Wow. Thankyou!!!!! Don't worry, I'll update soon.)

The Dragon Sorceress( Ohhh really?? You like my writing stlye???? How sweet!)

Juliet3( He hee, my name is Juliette. Lol. TY for the review.)

FFand KHfan24(Yeah, I have a lot of twist in my story, I have a thing for making the reader guess. -)

Shinju no Hikari( Wow, you really must like my story, so enthusiastic. TY for the very excited review!)

Beautiful Songstress(Really?? You think it's cute? Well, thankyou!)

Emina(Thankys to you for all of you reviews. And I will try to make them longer....I will TRY. Lol.)

Thugstra(Thankyou for reviewing my silly horror fic. Im happy to see that you think my story is like the mpovie Underworld, which I happened to have seen. And, I do admit, I borrowed the idea of Vampires and Werewolves against eachother. But, most of all, I happend to gain a lot of inspiration from my favourite survival horror games: Resident evil, Silent hill, Parasite eve and Devil may cry.)  
K!!! Thank you!!! I promise to update soon!!


	6. The nightmare has just begun

**(A/N: I've been so busy! Sory for the delay, I know how much you all want to proceed reading the next chapter! And to reward you, here it is!)  
**

Witten by me!

--The chilly breeze

Captures me

In a spell of eternal tears

I have no one, nothing, here

Loneliness is like the jacket I wear

The shadow that stalks me

I swear

It is like the skin I have

I'll never be rid of it

Smiles and laughs

No more

Only the haunting pain and sorrow

The same feeling tomorrow

And forever more--

She rubbed her wrist as the fire, that kept them warmth, crackled.  
  
"How did you know about me?" she monitored him pacing back and forth, snapping the twigs, crushing the dry leaves of the grassy ground.  
  
"Know? I saw." He riddled her with his reply.  
  
She furrowed her eyebrows, thinking.

Yet, she was stumped.  
  
He chuckled.  
  
Seifer had a feeling she wouldn't comprehend his perplexing answer.  
  
"Think on it." He advised her.

She wrapped her arms around her knees as she rocked herself, forward then back, forward then back.  
  
A heavy breeze swept pass them and, unfortunately, blew the fire out.  
  
Its crackling sound slowly died out.  
  
And nothing but wisps of smoke escaped from the burnt logs.

"I knew that wouldn't last long..." he whispered.  
  
Quistis stopped her action when Seifer turned to her.  
  
"I'll search for more wood, stay here. I'll be back ASAP."  
  
He took off.  
  
'This is my chance...' she thought.  
  
Quistis swiftly got to her feet.

She hoped over sharp rocks and pointy twigs, like a mouse avoiding traps, as she flee.  
  
Her distance from him increased farther, and her distance from them grew closer.  
  
'Need to find help. I need to get away from him!' her mind commanded as her heart beat rapidly.  
  
Not once did she pause to catch breath.  
  
**Run. Run. Run.**  
  
Closer... She was getting closer to a Gas station, she saw the glowing lights.

"I'm almost there!" she shouted with relief as she continued to the road.  
  
The grass and leaves beneath her feat were wet, greasy from oil.  
  
A sharp fall. A sharp pain.  
  
Without notice, Quistis slipped and landed hard on the floor.  
  
She coughed as her eyes burned, tears flowed down her cheeks.  
  
****

**She remembered.**  
  
_-The attack. She slipped and a shard of glass made way, deeply, into her knee.-_  
  
She used the back of her hand to wipe away the tears and rolled over to find her thigh with a large cut, blood oozing from the wound.

"Hyne...please just kill me. End it all. I thought it was bad, but now it's terrible. I hope I get struck by lightning...or shot acidentialy or purposely, I JUST WAN TO DIE!" she cried as the tears excelled faster down her rosy cheeks and she choked.  
  
'No...I must survive. I have to put a criminal in jail. I have to enforce justice.' She told herself.  
  
Bearing all the pain, hauled herself up onto her feet.  
  
'I'm too close to give it all up now.'

She clasped her hand over the wound as she limped onto the road, towards the Gas Station.  
  
**Light.**  
  
Then a flashback came.  
  
A quick image of the lights of her stolen car, fading into the darkness. It was just before her attack.  
  
In an instant, fear struck her.  
  
'No...no-no I'm safe. I'm fine, I'm fine. I am so close, so close.' She repeated in her mind.

The light blind her as it approached.  
  
'Hyne, please let it not be him...' She prayed.

Not he, however, Rinoa.

"Quistis!? Is that...you!?" Rinoa stepped out of the car, her mouth open.  
  
Quistis didn't respond. The strong feeling of betrayal returned to her and she gave Rinoa the 'back' as she commenced for the Gas Station.  
  
"They're closed!" Rinoa warned in advanced, making Quistis halt.  
  
"You can—Quis...I'm really, REALLY sorry. I feel absolutely terrible about doing that to you. Please, come with me."  
  
Quistis shook her head and laughed, "So, you think, giving me a ride home will convince me enough to forgive you? Fuck yourself. I don't need you if you're going to pull shit like that."  
  
Rinoa smiled.  
  
She was, like, oblivious to the fact that Quistis was telling her to leave.  
  
"You're bleeding; you're in a silk night gown with NO bra on, andddd we're in Dollet. Did you know that? Aren't you the least bit afraid of being attacked? Or did you suddenly come over your paranoia?" she tilted her head to the right.  
  
A well made point.  
  
"....Fine." Quistis, at last, gave in.

* * *

Seifer smirked when he saw Quistis no longer there.  
  
'I knew she was gonna leave.'  
  
He threw down the logs and trailed out of the forest.  
  
Quistis made a flaw.  
  
She underestimated Seifer, not a wise choice.  
  
He always had a backup.  
  
Seifer walked the path she had, as he sniffed out her scent, like an animal...  
  
Like a dog.  
  
_Like a wolf_....

* * *

Quistis peered out the window.  
  
_Wolves._  
  
"I wonder why there are so many wolves outside of Dollet?" she inquired.  
  
Rinoa stole a glimpse at the wolves, "If you ask me, they should all be hunted down."  
  
"Wow...what a cold thing to say...."

Rinoa did not reply to that, she clearly meant what she had said.  
  
**Pure hate.**  
  
"Why don't you go to sleep?" Rinoa implied.  
  
Only, she was late.  
  
Quistis soundlessly slept as Rinoa drove down a misty path, dim path....  
  
The path to Quistis's nightmares.

****

**---Not satisfied? Yeah, I know it sucks....BUTT!!! The next chapter will be the key to the whole story, so if you want your questions answered, stay tuned!**


	7. The Tug of war

**(A/N: Yes, I've written the next chapter! I also want to say a few things that I've learned that has aided me to become a better writer.  
  
First- A story is almost like a movie. How? It is a picture of something. What most writers tend to do is write a story about conversations. Two people talking and little description. Is this a picture? No.  
  
Second- If you are interested in getting many reviews, fix yourself up a well-written summary and creative title.  
  
Third- Spell and grammar check your story before creating it.  
  
Fourth- Don't write with baby words or dull description.  
  
Fifth- If you don't get many reviews, keep writing your story. You must be strong willed. Have faith.  
  
Well, that's all I really wanted to say. Why did I waste my time writing that? Because I know there are beginners, looking for guidance. So...you're welcome. Anywaiiz, on with the story!)  
**

Written by me!  
  
_I am tired  
I am cold  
I am need'n someone to hold  
I'm burnt  
I'm bruised  
I'm feelin' used  
My blood  
My ache  
My heart pierced by a stake  
I'm losing  
I'm falling  
Heaven's calling  
Me.  
_

"Quistis? Quistis wake up...."  
  
Quistis groggily moaned and her eyes slowly fluttered open.  
  
"Wha? Where are—!"  
  
Rinoa stood over her, her hands pressed upon her knees.  
  
"We are not in your apartment." She informed her.

The room was large.  
  
The walls painted black.  
  
The furniture was blanketed in plastic, including the chair Quistis sat in.  
  
The windows open as it rained, the white curtains waving from the intense winds.  
  
Such a dark room, not a light to be seen.  
  
Quistis was so drowsy; when she tried to stand she collapsed into Rinoa's arms.

"Don't—it'll be fine. You're okay." She assured her.  
  
This was not right. Quistis was getting upset. Where the hell was she? Why did Rinoa bring her here?? Why was she so tired???  
  
"Rrrrinoa....wh-why I'm...so tir-rred?" Quistis slurred.  
  
Rinoa kneaded Quistis's back, with no reply.  
  
She knew something Quistis didn't. She was keeping more secrets.  
  
"Rinoa! Why?! An—ser....." Quistis shouted weakly.  
  
The door opened gradually, a sharp "creek" was heard.  
  
"So...here she is..." a deep voice, a familiar voice entered the room.  
  
Quistis, with all of her vigor, thrust Rinoa back, causing her to fall back and reveal...  
  
"Remember me Quistis? I'm back. Renato's back."

* * *

'I'm late....they got to her.'  
  
Seifer gazed up at the moon.  
  
Tonight was a full moon and it would not be long before he changed.  
  
Change...  
  
He closed his eyes and howled to the moon.  
  
'I will find her.'

* * *

"The WereWolves...they're evil Quistis." Rinoa tried to persuade her.  
  
Nevertheless, Quistis was speechless.  
  
For years she was totally oblivious to the fact that WereWolves and Vampires were around.  
  
Renato paced from left to right, "You wonder why your friends never visited you? Because they were all killed by WereWolves. The night I attacked you, it was to make you a vampire, but it was not a full moon so I could not."  
  
Rinoa nodded, "Our friends were torn to shreds and their flesh was chewed upon. Those disgusting animals should all be killed for what they did."

Quistis felt paralyzed.  
  
This was all so abrupt and profound.  
  
WereWolves murdered her friends?  
  
"Almasy is one of them. You were a smart girl to have run away, he would've killed you." Renato said grimly.  
  
Quistis trembled.  
  
She thought of her friends being slaughtered by WereWolves. It was like hyenas quarreling over meat.  
  
It made her want to puke.

"That's why I brought you here Quis. So you'd be safe."  
  
Quistis felt her neck, the bite mark was still there, "So...am I Vampire now? Is that why I was so tired?"  
  
Rinoa beamed and giggled, "No. We didn't convert you yet. I drugged you so you'd be calm, not as frantic as usual."  
  
Quistis bobbed her head sluggishly up-down, still a bit fatigued.  
  
Renato stepped closer towards her, "I'll be right back."  
  
He left the room.

* * *

Renato strolled down the corridor, bumping into a hunch back servant.  
  
"Renz, the Experiment is reacting ludicrously."  
  
Renato smirked, "Don't worry, I have food for it."  
  
The servant raised a brow, "We have food for it?"  
  
Renato laughed wickedly, "It just arrived. Now, go get a drink for the Missus and when she finishes, I'll feed the beast."  
  
The servant and Renato were back-to-back and took off.

* * *

Quistis listened to Rinoa babble on about being on the side of a Vampire.  
  
"...It'd be the best for you." Rinoa concluded.  
  
Renato returned, "The servant will be in with your drink soon."

_Rinoa viewed Renato.  
  
He was cooking up another plan; it was always that whenever he had a sly smirk on.  
  
She could sense it._

The servant crept into the room with a wine glass.  
  
**Blood.**  
  
Dark, crimson liquid danced in the glass as he approached her.  
  
"Care for a glass of blood?" he sent her a crooked smile, a rather ugly one too.  
  
Quistis couldn't take her attention away from it, her sapphire colored eyes twinkled.  
  
She snatched it from him and took a quick swig.  
  
She licked her lips when she finished.

"....tastes good."  
  
The servant acquired the empty glass.  
  
Renato wrung his hand over Rinoa's shoulders, "Rinoa and I shall find a room for you to sleep in."  
  
The two stride out of the room.  
  
Perhaps the Vampires were the better side?  
  
Quistis wasn't confident about them; nonetheless, she put some trust towards Vampires.

* * *

Rinoa glared at Renato.  
  
"Renz, what the hell are you thinking? She's starting to believe us! Are you going to mess my plans up? She believed all of that bullshit!" she whispered loudly, infuriated.  
  
Renato kissed her, "Shutup. We need not her. We can feed her to that monster like we did with her other friends."  
  
Rinoa didn't answer and hesitated, however, not for long.  
  
She grinned, "I guess you're right. Who gives a damn about her?"  
  
The two passionately kissed.

And, once again, Quistis was being deceived.  
  
It was as if she were the rope in Tug-Of-War.  
  
_What was to happen now?  
  
Who was she to believe?  
  
Who was to save her?_

**---I'm so tired...and my head hurts!!! . Well, I hope that answers most of your questions, the next chapter is supposed to be action packed so if you like that, stay tuned for more!!! **


	8. Trapped

**(A/N: Yeah....I know. I didn't really keep my promise, did I? I've been so busy trying to find more ideas. And something I wanted to tell evryone for such a long time:**

**I'M SCHOCKED AT ALL OF YOU! HOW COULD YOU NOT NOTICE???? I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR SOMEONE TO SAY, "OH, HEY, ALL OF THE CHAPTERS BEGIN WITH A T!" BUT NO ONE HAS SAID THAT!!!! . Ugghr...opps sorry, I have a temper. I just do silly dumb stuff like that in my stories. If you read carefully, you'll notice those silly things....Well, here it is!)**  
  
Written by Robert Frost  
_The Freedom of the Moon_  
  
I've tried the new moon tilted in the air  
  
Above a hazy tree-and-farmhouse cluster  
  
As you might try a jewel in your hair.  
  
I've tried it fine with little breadth of luster,  
  
Alone, or in one ornament combining  
  
With one first-water start almost shining.  
  
I put it shining anywhere I please.  
  
By walking slowly on some evening later,  
  
I've pulled it from a crate of crooked trees,  
  
And brought it over glossy water, greater,  
  
And dropped it in, and seen the image wallow,  
  
The color run, all sorts of wonder follow.

Quistis stood beside the window. A chilly breeze swept pass and she leaned against the peeling-black painted wall.  
  
_'Seifer was going to kill me?  
  
Hasn't he already tried??'  
_

She recollected the second sorceress war. The loyal knight to his mistress Ultimecia. Anyone who dare prevent Ultimecia from carrying out her evil would face him first.  
  
He was her shield.

The door swung open, smacking the wall and disrupting Quistis's train of thought.  
  
"Quistis? We have a room for you, please follow Renz and I."

Quistis was troubled, something was not quite right.  
  
She wasn't aware of the trap she was willingly stepping into, not a hesitation, not a second thought.  
  
Quistis was so vulnerable.  
  
She took herself away from the window and began towards the corridor to go to her room.  
  
Rinoa promptly placed a fake smile on, "Come."  
  
She wrapped her arm around Quistis's shoulder as the two led her to fatality.

The door they stopped at was made of cold metal.  
  
'This doesn't seem right...'  
  
Her feelings churned, her stomach ached and a fiery feeling conquered her.  
  
"_Goodbye forever_." Rinoa smirked.  
  
The two wicked vampires worked as a team, opening and pushing her into the room of the beast.  
  
--SLAM--  
  
The door closed.  
  
From the outside, their cackles could be heard.  
  
'Those bastards...'  
  
Quistis had fallen hard upon the cold solid chromium tiled floor, smokey mist drifted in the air and the lights off.  
  
'This looks like a prison cell.' She glanced at the floor and walls.

Quistis was jailed in a dark room. Her vision was poor with all of the mist. And she was not alone.  
  
It was like a nightmare.  
  
It was a nightmare.  
  
Heavy breathing entered the room.  
  
It must've been 5 degrees in there.

Quistis had been trembling so much and hadn't realized it.  
  
She bit down of her lips and exhaled.  
  
'What is this? What is that heavy breathing coming from??' she wondered.  
  
Quistis arose full of apprehension and cautiously turned around.

A large creature, a hideous creature was chained to the wall.  
  
"Hyne...what.is.that?!" she gasped.  
  
It appeared to be sleeping....  
  
Perhaps it wasn't?  
  
Quistis speculated.  
  
It had similar features of a wolf.  
  
That was peculiar.  
  
Why would Vampires have a giant wolf caged in there home-base?  
  
It didn't make sense.  
  
Nothing did.

Its head moved slightly making Quistis conscious.  
  
Her concentration was on the animal.  
  
**Her mission:  
  
Not to awake it and escape.  
**  
It sounded simple; however, the clever Vampires had outsmarted her.  
  
Not a light switch, a secret passage, or window was to be found.  
  
"There must be some way...some door...some concealed compartment...I refuse to die this way!" she whispered loudly, forgetting about the perilous monster chained obverse her.

A quiet jingling noise broke the silence.  
  
Quistis lifted her head to find that the beast's eyes were open, broadly open, with rage.  
  
Her hand met her mouth as she shrieked and fainted.  
  
Was death here to claim her already?

**----Who will save Quistis? Will anyone come? Is this her death? Find out next chapter! (Sorry people, I'm exhausted. It's that time of month again.....Anyways, when I at least get 4 reviews, then I will update immediately)----**


	9. Tormented beast

**(A/N: I'm really sorry. You know what I did? I wrote the 9th chapter and thought I saved it my computer, so I shut it off. Two hours later I go back on and search for my piece and where is it? Nowhere. I was so pissed I sat on the couch for 1 hour poopy-faced. Anyways, may that be a lesson to you all. And here is chapter 9...again....lemme try to remember.....)**  
  
Written by Harriet Duncan  
The alone feeling  
  
Coming down on me  
  
Like a mist over a hill.  
  
Cold in my back  
  
Creeping into my feet.  
  
Burning blood  
  
Is chilled  
  
Passion killed.

A wide grin formed on her face as she heard a loud scream and heavy 'thud' follow.  
  
Renato took his lover's hand, "My love, let us go to my room." He recommended.

Rinoa remained silent and kept the same posture. She had herself pressed to the cold metal door as she listened intently.  
  
His persona switched when a pang of rage and coldness conquered him.  
  
Renato used Rinoa's hand to swing her onto the floor.

"Bitch."  
  
Rinoa picked herself up and straightened her silk black dress.  
  
"Wait Renz!" she whined. Renato came to a halt.  
  
Rinoa commenced towards him. She knew why he was so suddenly furious. He was envious.  
  
"I don't love him anymore? Do you understand? I don't love him anymore. Now he's—he's that hideous beast! Why would I love him?"  
  
Renato pulled his lips into a smirk and chuckled, "And why should I love you? If you can betray him, then you could always betray me. I refuse to be with a whore like you."

Rinoa glared at him as silent tears crept down her cheeks.  
  
His dead love for her was not her ache.  
  
Thus, the sharp blade of guilt stabbing into her back.  
  
'I'll get back at him. He'll see. He can't do this to me.' Her mind thundered.  
  
Renato thought wikedly to himself as he lay in bed. 'Why should I even keep her alive? She can be just like Leonheart, an experiment tortured and humiliated.'

* * *

"Unnnggh..." she moaned groggily as she returned to conscious.  
  
She leisurely opened her eyes to find a large Wolf-like monster leering over her.  
  
Quistis crawled backward a bit fearful.  
  
'Why didn't it kill me?' she thought.

Its eyes were so blue, so sad.  
  
Watery blue eyes filled with desperation, misery, and hurt.  
  
She knew those eyes....  
  
Those stormy blue eyes.  
  
They were once stern stormy blue eyes.  
  
Those eyes reflected unhappiness.  
  
Those stormy blue eyes.  
  
They belonged to the man she was once in love with.  
  
The heroic Squall Leonheart.

"Rinoa...how could she do that? I thought she loved you??" Quistis spoke to 'Squall'.  
  
Its head bowed.  
  
_What had Rinoa done to him?  
  
How could she be so disloyal to him?  
_  
Quistis approached Squall, still cautious though.  
  
She brushed his fur back as a few tears escaped from her sapphire eyes.  
  
**_--Flashback--_**  
  
_The bells rang as the two newly-weds walked down the isle.  
  
They shared smiles as everyone congratulated them.  
  
All but one.  
  
Quistis Trepe didn't.  
  
She still loved him.  
  
She would always.  
  
Rinoa stopped and pulled him back.  
  
The two kissed as a news reporter took a picture.  
  
They were so happy  
_  
'No they weren't...' Quistis's mind retorted.

Her gut instinct told their bond would never last long.  
  
_They were opposites_.  
  
Rinoa was so young, naïve and like the mind of a child, she would sacrifice something she loved just for herself.  
  
_She was so greedy._  
  
Squall was so old, mature, and had the mind of a soldier, he would sacrifice his life for love. He was bold.  
  
Rinoa and Squall...  
  
Quistis was disgusted.

She hugged Squall tightly.  
  
His fur was so soft.  
  
He made a great pillow.  
  
She fell into deep slumber and died in another nightmare.  
  
Rinoa had murdered her.  
  
When she awoke, Quistis could only think,  
  
Was the world this cruel?

* * *

Seifer ripped down the trees as he searched.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Absolutely nothing.  
  
Where could they have taken her?  
  
Quistis.  
  
He had to find Quistis before it was too late.  
  
Then, he thought.  
  
'Vampires hate light. So...they'd probably hide....'  
  
It came to him.

****

**((Sorry people. I want at least 4 reviews. It was a sucky chapter I know. The original was soooooo good!!!!! . I'm still so mad right now..... Anyways, will Seifer 'find her before it's too late'? And, who wants to kill Rinoa for stabbing her friends in the back? Lol. Rinoa is my favourite character actually, yet I tend to make her the villain in my stories. And it's funny how she ends up k—whoops I almost let the cat out of the bag!))**


	10. The unforseen

**(A/N: I'm sorry about not updating after receiving 4 reviews. I went to the doctor to get a regular yearly check up and I walked out with bad news. I have scoliosis. I was in a state of depression for a while, but my dad cheered me up. Maybe I can get through this... I just hope I don't grow up to be a Hunchback. TT )**  
  
Written by Edgar Allen Poe  
_From childhood's hour I have not been  
  
As others were; I have not seen  
  
As others saw; I could not bring  
  
My passions from a common spring.  
  
From the same source I have not taken  
  
My sorrow; I could not awaken  
  
My heart to joy at the same tone;  
  
And all I loved, I loved alone.  
  
Then - in my childhood, in the dawn  
  
Of a most stormy life - was drawn  
  
From every depth of good and ill  
  
The mystery which binds me still:  
  
From the torrent, or the fountain,  
  
From the red cliff of the mountain,  
  
From the sun that round me rolled  
  
In its autumn tint of gold,  
  
From the lightning in the sky  
  
As it passed me flying by,  
  
From the thunder and the storm,  
  
And the cloud that took the form  
  
(When the rest of Heaven was blue)  
  
Of a demon in my view.  
_

It was like an image from a movie.

Time was ticking as his hind legs pushed him along.

He darted through the creepy woods, so fast, he could hear the quiet "swoosh" sound.

He smacked the branches of the trees, he crushed the dry leaves, he snapped the desolate twigs and killed the young flower buds on the ground.

All he could think about was her.

The captivating moon, so bright as its heavenly glow let it flamboyantly stand out in the dark night.

It sailed gradually through the deep, dark blue waves of the sky.

He hoped that she was okay.

Seifer Almasy was not one to depend on another, however, now, more than ever,

He needed God.

* * *

Memories flooded back into her mind as she lay against Squall.

Quistis could only wish that she could help him.

"I guess nightmares really do come true." She patted him lightly.

He quietly whined, like a lost puppy yearning to run back into its owner's arm.

He had to undergo pain nobody should endure.

A strident bang interrupted her thoughts as, through the thick smoky haze that lingered in the air, the metal door was torn off.

"Quistis..."

Squall perked his ears and picked up his head, full of consciousness.

Quistis stood, searching, seeking who it was. "...Seifer?!" she exclaimed.

Seifer began to approach her hastily, too hastily.

Squall took pose like a watch dog and threatened Seifer with a bloodcurdling roar.

Seifer drew Hyperion towards Squall. Quistis blocked him.

"What the hell are you doing woman?"

"Don't you touch him!"

Seifer rammed her out of his path.

Bad move.

Squall, infuriated, raised his bear like hand and slashed Seifer with his sharp claws.

Quistis gapped at the ghastly spectacle.

Another door opened and slammed shut.

_Footsteps._

Someone was coming.

Quistis kneeled beside Seifer.

Blood oozed out of his wounded skin.

She scrunched her face at the scene.

It was truly horrific.

Yet, she needed to hide he and she.

Quistis dragged his body behind a large machine and concealed their presense.

Renato entered the room and immediately grinned.

"Excellent. Perfect. WONDERful!" he shouted enthusiastically as he noticed blood on the floor.

'But where is the body?' he wondered.

His grin slowly faded as he perceived the blood stain leading behind the large machine.

Renato snarled and angrily cursed under his breathe.

"That Bitch! That fucking whore! I bet she dragged the body behind the B- machine. Damn her. I told her never to step foot in here! This is MY laboratory!!!" he growled.

Quistis's eyes widened as she saw that he was heading behind the large machine.

And...it was too late.

Renato grabbed her neck and glared at her with revulsion.

"How? How are you alive?!....Forget it. That weak thing couldn't do it, I'll kill you myself!"

His fingers tightly wrapped around her pale neck and little by little took her breathe away.

'If only I could reach...Seifer's gunblade.....' she thought as he strangled her.

Quistis, using all force, dug her nails into his hands.

He yelped in pain and stumbled backward, giving her enough time to obtain the Gunblade and direct fire toward him.

Renato was going to be the victim now.

He made her suffer 6 months.

6 long months of anguish,

of depression,

of metal pain.

She narrowed her eyes as a tears escaped.

Renato smirked, trying to fool her as if he were not scared.

"My dear, what are you doing? You don't want to kill me. You'd never want to kill me. Now d-don't be silly. Put that weapon down."

It was now Quistis's time to smirk as she placed her index finger upon the trigger.

"Bye." She said coolly.

--BANG--

Renato fell to his knees as blood crept from the hole in his head.

Quistis dropped the gunblade in astonishment.

"R-Rinoa?!"

Rinoa stood at the door with a shotgun in hand, she was smiling crazily.

"Happy to see me Quistis?"

Quistis couldn't take her hands away from her mouth as she gawked at the nauseating picture.

He laid be forth her, lifeless.

The crimson liquid draped upon her grey nightgown.

"H-how could you?"

Rinoa took leisurely paced steps, ready to tell all.

"Did you think I was going to be his toy? He knew I wasn't worth trusting. So I decided to carry out my plan and kill him before he could stop me. It's only too soon before all of the blood is drained from this creature. And with it..."

Rinoa looked up towards the machine.

"We will create the ultimate race."

Quistis shook her head, she was flabbergasted.

"You're such a fool. Everyone is. I outsmarted you all and now...it's too late. The humans will be wiped out, the Werewolves will be too."

She pointed the gun at Quistis, ready to fire.

"I never liked you. That's why I took Squall away. And I know what you're thinking. I'm a bitch. Maybe I am, perhaps not. I'm a smart bitch. And maybe you were smart enough to have figured out I tricked them all."

Quistis couldn't control herself as she shed tears. "How could you?! How could you murder your own friends?! How could you betray us?! How could do this to them, to me...to him???" she looked towards Squall, he was dying in front of them, his blood flowing into the machine from the wires.

Rinoa slapped Quistis.

A red hand mark was printed on her pale cheeks.

"Ree-al-lee-tee check Trepe. I wasn't who you think I was. Oh, and do you want to know another little secret, slut? I killed Edea too. Funny, I actually was beginning to like her. But, I couldn't let that old hag stand in my way. I had a mission, I was to complete it. Now..."

Rinoa pressed the gun barrel at Quistis's chest, "Goodbye forever...You stupid bitch." She smirked.

"Wrong."

Rinoa swirled around as Seifer shot her in the chest.

She collapsed beside Renato.

_The dead couple._

Quistis was so relieved to see him she tightly embraced him.

He shoved her back. "Now is not the time for celebration, we have to destroy that thing." He informed her.

Unexpectedly the lights turned on and flickered crazily.

The loud speaker then announced repeatedly, **"WARNING. BUILDING WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN 1 MINUTES"**

Quistis pulled on the sleeve of Seifer's trench coat, "We have to get the hell out of here!" she hollered.

Seifer tried to pull away from her grip, "Not until we destroy this thing!" he retorted and slashed and stabbed the machine.

No prevail.

"Seifer!"

**LS: "WARNING. BUILDING WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN 30 SECONDS"**

Quistis finally stepped in front of him as a blockade, "NOW!" she tried to shout over the loud speaker.

He gazed into her eyes hesitantly.

"It will be destroyed along with the rest of the building!" she assured him.

"You can't be to sure about that." He strived to drive her away.

"That's a risk you'll have to take!"

He didn't stop.

"I thought you were a risk taker?!"

"I'm not the same anymore." He continued to attempt to thrash the machine.

"SEIFER!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

**LS:"WARNING. BUILDING WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN 15 SECONDS"**

Seifer stopped.

"Please..." she pleaded.

He lowered Hyperion and the two exited the Mansion into the murky woods, only hoping that the machine would be destroyed.

Rinoa's body squirmed.

**LS: "WARNING. BUILDING WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN 5 SECONDS COUNTDOWN—FIVE...FOUR...THREE...TWO...ONE!"**

The the bulbs shattered, the lights burned out and the machine shut down.

"....heh heh heh." She weakly laughed as she used the wall to support her up.

"Like I said. I'm too smart for everyone. Who would've thought of a "fake self-destruct"? Ha! Like I'd destroy my creations, MY work." She sauntered over Renato's body, gave it a light kick and spat at him.

"I'll just have to burry this son of a bitch and get my work back on track. I've gone too far to give up now." She cakled.  
  
**------Sorry, people. My back is killing me and I have to wake up at 7:00 in the morning to go take Gymnastics for my problem.... If I get at least 6 reviews, then I'll update. Is that fair?**


	11. Taking liking to eachother

**(A/N: I have something really good to tell you all!! I restarted FFX and got a lot of stuff I missed!!! YAY!! Well, the most important thing is that I've gotten at least 6 reviews....so now here is the 11th chappy! Enjoy!!--sucks a bit--)  
**

_Written by UNKNOWN  
The Peace that is longed for by all mankind  
  
Lives within each of us, but is so hard to find.  
_

Her bottom rested on the tip of the boulder. She was exhausted, hungry, and confused.  
  
Seifer had abandoned her for an hour.  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
That's what he said.  
  
But, was he?  
  
'No...he should've been back sooner....this shouldn't be happening to me.....why me?' she empathized herself.  
  
Quistis massaged her temples and drifted into better thought.  
  
'Well, it could be worse.' The notion relieving her so, she did not worry of possibilities.  
  
Nevertheless, things WERE worse, much worse.  
  
The evil and terror she'd be suffering, her fait, right under her nose.  
  
She was so oblivious, she always was.  
  
'My friends were killed and I hadn't even known....' She pulled herself together and arose, trying to gather her pride.  
  
'I've gotten my revenge! Rinoa and her damned plans are destroyed! She's- she's dead!'

No.  
  
Not even words could help the matter.  
  
Not anything would bring her friends back.  
  
Nothing would bring her happiness and security back.  
  
Quistis clouded fact and only to find that fact was reality.  
  
She wasn't in some sort of game or novel.  
  
THIS was real.  
  
So real she began to sweat.  
  
In the coldest of weather, she began to perspire.  
  
Her emotions brewed in a pot, mixing together.  
  
She was burning with mental anguish and it was like a rope tugging around her neck, strangling her.  
  
Strangling her to death.  
  
In her mind, she screamed.

"Quistis. I'm back."  
  
She picked up her head, seeing Seifer return pushed her thoughts away.  
  
"Seifer!....Why did you leave me for so long?!" she whined.  
  
He sent her a look, a look so cold that she never forgot it.  
  
A look of pain, anger, frustration.  
  
He'd been through a lot, a lot more than she had.  
  
He'd even tried to save her again after she ran away from him.  
  
Why was he doing this for her?  
  
Why???  
  
"...I'm sorry." Quistis apologized.  
  
He nodded, acknowledging her late apology.  
  
Quistis stood up and twidled her thumbs, rummaging for the perfect introduction to a lovely conversation.  
  
"Umm..."  
  
she scanned him, deciding to compliment him.  
  
Rather than discovering something to compliment, she found the nasty wound Squall had left him with.  
  
Her eyes broadened as a pang of worry overcame her.  
  
"You need to heal that!" she scurried over to him.  
  
He turned away from him, "Leave it. I'm fine."  
  
Quistis refused to let his wound become far worse and she ripped a shread of her grey night gown off.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Helping." She handed him the long shread, he blankly stared at it.  
  
"I don't need it."  
  
Quistis hadn't moved or responded, she gave him an intense look that he could not turn from.  
  
He motioned to her to hand him the cloth and she did.  
  
As he wrapped it around his chest, like a torniquet, as she sat at the tip of the boulder once again and sighed.

Seifer _really_ had changed.  
  
His once cocky, arrogant, immature young-self had faded into a serious, wise, matured man.  
  
After associating with the sorceress, he was throne into jail for 2 years.  
  
'Poor Seifer...' She concluded.

"Are you...hungry?" he broke the silence.  
  
She looked at him, she hadn't realized she was clutching her stomach and leaning.  
  
"Ohh um...Okay."  
  
He lifted a brow, "I suppose okay means...yes?"  
  
"Yes." She added a nod.  
  
He took off once again.  
  
She didn't know when he would return either.  
  
She sat, she waited.  
  
The moon slowly crept into the darkness as the dark blue color blanketed the sky.  
  
The moon full.  
  
Quistis stood and decided to walk down the path a little further.  
  
She started to think about Seifer again.  
  
His maturness, so similar to Squall's.  
  
_Squall...  
  
Seifer..._  
  
Quistis smacked her head angrily, "What am I thinking?! I need a cup of coffee....where the hell is he??" the hard-dirt terrain formed into soft sand.  
  
A beach.  
  
There was a sea, a sea of stars.  
  
The Pam trees swayed back and forth back and forth as the danced with the wind.  
  
The moon gave a radiant luminance to the area.  
  
It was almost like a painting.  
  
Fascinated by the beauty of the beach, she hadn't noticed....  
  
**---Yep! I'm leaving you there! This chapter was to let you get the feeling of Seifer and Quistis beginning to warm up to each other. ((Btw))—I know Seifer seems a tad Ooc, right? Well, if anyone doesn't like that I can't help it, he's changed after all of this. Well, anyways I want AT LEAST to have at least 2 reviews and I will continue. I had to go to long island for doc. checkup, I'm fatigued. Believe me, I tried to make this decent. **


	12. The wind and the Werewolves

**(A/N: Well, I said 2, I meant 2. Lol. Well, guess this means I have to review. I thought everyone would really think that chapter 11 would suck, I'm surprised! And you people won't believe what I've been reading lately....Auron/Yuna and Tidus/Rikku fics!!! Omg, I'm so weird...... Well, here it is!)**  
  
_-.:.:.This chapter dedicated to Bubbly Blondie, she always rr for me, I did the same for her. She dedicated a chapter for me, I do the same for her. It's courtesy and friendship.:.:.-_

"Being able to kiss him,  
  
Would be a child's idea of a  
  
Chocolate fantasy."—Me.

'...a rabbit?' Quistis pondered.   
  
She sighed, relived.  
  
For some peculiar reason,   
  
She imagined a giant monster pouncing on her and...and....  
  
She shivered of the grotesque notion.

The truly horrific imagination of her's.  
  
After what she'd endured, it was most knowledgeable of the fact her mind was twisted and her dreams, her thoughts, were not humane.  
  
She kneed down to grasp some sand in her hand.  
  
It fell from the sides and narrow openings between her fingers.  
  
As she viewed the mellow-yellow sand pour out of her hand a message came to her.  
  
'This sand, like my self, is falling out of my clasp.'

Her head lifted, she heard heavy footing and the tree's rustled as a strong wind blew.  
  
About to stand and investigate the sudden noise coming from the distance,  
  
she grabbed the ends of her hair as they uncontrollably waved.  
  
She promptly stood; the wind's heavy blows had an affect on the san she stood upon.  
  
Like dust, it rose in the air, making it strenuous to see.  
  
A shrill growl was made from a creature in the distance.  
  
Once again, the pang of fright conquered her.  
  
She lost her footing and slipped.  
  
Quistis glanced at her right side, to find the cute little rabbit, once frolicking around the beach, now tightly confined in the large-hairy hands of a beast.

In the clutch of a Werewolf.

She observed, in disgust, as it fed upon the innocent rabbit, ripping down into it's back, blood spewing from the sides. It tore off the head and gnawed on it.   
  
Quistis crawled backward in astonishment, her eyes widening as it took apart upon the rabbit, like a dog would with a soft doll.  
  
_Ripping, tearing, biting_.  
  
Once the rabbit no more, not even a bone left to linger upon the grassy woods ground, the terrifying Werewolf gazed at her with longing, with craving, with intense hunger.  
  
It's eyes glimmered and Quistis then knew.  
  
_She was next._  
  
**------So??? What will happen to Quistis?? Where the hell is Seifer?? What's Rinoa planning now??? I made it shorter this time, sorry. I want at least 9 reviews and then I will immediately update! Oh, btw, Bubbly Blondie, I don't like the name Stella, reminds me of that bat from the book, "Stellaluna." by Janell Cannon.--------**


	13. The need to feed

**(A/N: Well, I'm going to be honest with everyone, I got lazy. So, now, after (how many days?) of guilt, I've finally gathered myself to write another chapter for you reading pleasure. Enjoy.)**

**Alone**

**Written by me**

**When I'm alone**

**I hear the phone**

**And when I answer**

**No one is there**

**So, it probably is**

**Some one trying to give me a scare**

**When I'm alone**

"You are...one of them."

He picked up his head and stared hard at her.

She began to cry, her little sniffles slowly develop into loud wails.

"You killed that poor rabbit!"

For Quistis, the current time was not a period for laughter, happiness, neither sarcasm, however,

He chuckled at her overdramatically act.

"A rabbit? To think you'd be more upset over a death of a human being."

_Right on the nerve_.

Quistis took her feet to ground and stood tall.

She approached him gradually.

What was she going to do?

He folded his arms and raised a curious brow, "Yes?"

"Smirk at this, you bastard."

In an instant, her cold hand took to his cheek and she stormed off into the deeper forest, infuriated to an extreme extent.

Seifer, on the other hand, stayed alone, with nothing but a flaming red handprint tattooed on his right cheek.

* * *

Quistis was so pissed; she was like a bull ramming everything in her path as she accelerated through the forest.

"That asshole! I...I hate him!!" she ranted to herself.

'He did save your life though and he was planning to bring you food.' Her conscious argued against her feeling.

"There's no way in hell I would eat a—"

_She suddenly lost the ability to speak and collapsed onto the ground._

_Quistis clutched her stomach, an unbairable pain overcame her._

_A familiar sensation lingered in her mouth._

_The same craving, the same desire._

_The need to feed._

Her sapphire eyes hardened as she heard soft footsteps of a trailing animal.

Quistis wanted to pounce on it, imprison

----Yeah, lemme rephrase this so everyone reads carefully, I DON'T CARE HOW MANY REVEIWS I GET FOR THIS CHAPTER, ((NOT)) I DON'T CARE ABOUT MY STORY, OKAY???? Okay.


	14. Time to remember

**(A/N: Hey!! I've gotten back into my writing selfliness!!! I promised that I'd start making them longer, so now I guess I have to make it true. Anyways, here it is.)**

Written by me!!!

_My hand searched and searched_

_Deep down my pocket_

_To find the right words_

_To say I'm sorry_

Quistis cradled herself, back and forth back and forth.

'_I'm now a monster. I'm now a demon that feeds upon the beautiful life existing in this world........Oh Hyne.....Hyne.....what am I going to now?_'

Her face reddened, heat filled her body and a sharp tingly feeling pierced her heart.

She covered her face like a mask, aghast with herself.

Quistis strained not to cry, she felt like a newborn, and feeling like an infant wanted to make her cry even more.

"Don't cry."

Quistis remove her hands from her face, turn to him or even reply.

She trembled and weak whines escaped her soft pink lips.

"Even...if there is no way, you can fight the hunger. Just deal with it. You're—"

"A Monster!" she screeched.

He shook his head and shrugged.

Seifer retreated into the forest; he thought it would be best for her to think in solitude.

Or did he?

Seifer knew he was only untruthful to himself. Only trying to run away from his true feelings.

He didn't care about her emotional stress.

Besides, he never was one to deal with emotional problems.

He never had them.

Yet, he was the one to bring them among others.

A haunting memory flooded back into his memory.

He remembered.

**---Flashback---**

Seifer strolled past the Balamb Hotel.

'I hate myself.....Damnit!!'

He stomped his foot hard down on the cobble stone ground of Balamb.

'First I didn't pass the SeeD exam and then my girlfriend, the only female I've ever had actual interest in, goes dancing off with Puberty boy! FUCK!!!!'

"_Poor child....you are.......cursed_."

Seifer swirled around, flabbergasted by the creepy voice that entered his ears.

He narrowed his eyes.

A petite, old woman, clothed in Gypsy Garments lifted a thin, bony, shaking finger at him.

"Whhhhat?" he folded his hands.

"_The moon that shines so brightly every night, blackens with fright when you arrive. You scar the radiant, hurt the innocent. The warm, warm blood that runs through your veins is colder than ice. And, some day, you will be rewarded with an unpleasant revelation for your despicable sins_."

He scowled at her, "Yeah right! Listen you old hag, I'm not feelin' too good to hear your bullshit right now. So, why don't you pack your bags and talk to your fuckin' crystal ball. K?"

She grinned, an evil intensifying smile and laughed wickedly, her piercing witch tone ringing through his ears.

"_You'll see_!"

He never forgot.

**----End Flashback----**

Now, more than ever, he thought about that night.

That woman's prophecy was incredibly on target.

He lingered in thought.

Perhaps, she was telling the truth?

* * *

Quistis had finally stopped crying and wondered if she could take a bath.

'No wonder why he didn't want to be around me. I smell as bad as a pig.'

She looked around, then thought, 'The beach!' and darted down the path, ready to dip into the in water, cleanse her perfume repelling body.

'_Seifer isn't around so..._'

She leisurely stripped off her torn, silky grey, sprayed with dirt, blood and sweat, nightgown.

She traced the curves of her body.

It felt could to have the wind tickle her naked body.

She extended her arms out, as if she were about to embrace, and took deep breaths.

After her third deep breath, she leaped into the ocean.

Like a mermaid she swam elegantly in the water.

It felt good.

Almost as if she were in heaven, liberated from the world.

Free from pain, free from memories, free from truth.

* * *

"Quistis? Are you done crying?" Seifer kept his eyes on the rock she formerly rested her bottom upon.

He let out a heavy sigh, a bit frustrated.

Guess I'm going to have to play hide-and-go-seek AGAIN.

"Damnit...fuckin...hell....bitch....ugghr..." he cursed angrily under his breath

He marched down the path to the beach.

Unfortunately, he caught Quistis pop her head out of the water.

He continued further until she turned around her azure eyes large like an insect.

"Seifer!" she flushed.

"Yah. Hi. Now, LET'S GO. I'm tired of staying here in this damn forest."

He stood there, full fury, not wanting to wait for her words.

"No—wait!! I--!"

"No Quistis! You may love this place all dandy and gay, but I don't!"

"Seifer you don't understand--!!" she lifted her hands to gesture STOP.

Conversely, the coin flipped and he interpreted the wrong idea.

He used the grip of her thin writs to drag her out of the water and flig her upon the sand.

Now it was Seifer's turn to blush and his eyes to broaden.

Quistis kicked him hard.

"DON'T LOOK YOU PERVERT!"

He placed a hand over his eyes.

She sent him a look of sharp daggers, "You're cheating, pig!"

She launched another hard kick at him.

He backed away and faced the opposite direction, "Happy?"

"No. Give me your trench coat."

Without hesitation or disagreement, he slipped off his coat and threw it at her.

"Jerk." She lastly told him before she abandoned him.

* * *

"Ready to go?"

Quistis didn't take her eyes away from the beautiful scene of the sun set.

"It's near dark."

Quistis nodded in acknowledgement.

A light smile formed upon her lips.

"Do you remember when we were in the Orphanage."

His once impatient, huffy attitude faded into a soft, pleasant mood.

"Yeah...there was a beach...just like this."

Quistis gazed at him, "And on that beach, I got my first kiss."

Seifer could clearly remember that, even with all the use of the GFs, whenever he looked at a beach, he remembered his first kiss.

"You were so much cuter back then, no way I'm gonna kiss you now."

He smirked mischeifously.

She gave him a light shove, then suddenly recalling how awful she'd felt about not apologizing to him and being grateful.

"You know...Seifer, there's something I've been wanting to tell you."

He suddenly perked up, and his heart skipped a beat.

"W-what?"

"I........am sorry."

He felt a bit disappointed for an odd reason.

"And, I also wanted to say thankyou so much for saving me."

She arose, "Now that I've apologized and thanked you. How about we head on to...?"

He too, stood.

"We head for Home."

**-------------I put a lot of effort into this chapter unlike the previous one. ((I haven't wrote this much in a while ' Tee hee)) -(Maybe because I'm back in shape......hmm....)- Anyways, I'd like....7 reviews for this one. Next chapter I promise to make it a little longer!! K?-----------------------**


End file.
